Of Charred Feathers and Blackened Lungs
by SimplyIllogical
Summary: During an investigation gone wrong Roy Mustang comes into terms of this sudden transformation. Either he hides what really happened during their mission, or get hunted down like a dog. With the help of his fellow friends, Hawkeye and the Elric brothers, Roy understand what it truly means to be human, when the world decides that he's not.
1. The Investigation

**Hello hello! It's been a while, and I recently got sucked back into the FMA fandom and realized there wasn't a lot of content consisting of this sort of theme. I usually don't post things here on fanfiction anymore but fuck it. My head is gonna explode if I don't publish this and work on it. I have like..22+ pages already written out so if the feedback is good I'll post more ^^ The characters may be a little OOC considering that it has been a while since I have written for this fandom. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

Roy Mustang hated doing this sort of job, being in the military there were ups and downs to it all. You experienced shit that would give any grown man nightmares, and he had his fair share of them. With the country in slight turmoil, and the death of Maes Hughes was still raw in his heart Roy wanted nothing more than to just sit back and relax.

Obviously that was never going to happen. There were some wishes that just did not come true.

As the car halted to a stop Roy stepped out, his hands shoved into his trench coat pockets, Riza Hawkeye trailing beside him as she shut the door quietly. Roy glanced up at the abandoned building his lips curled as he remembered his orders.

 _Mustang, you, Hawkeye and Fullmetal will infiltrate a building that has been rumored to be doing experiments on humans. Chimeras. Several have been missing from the area where it is located. Fullmetal will meet you at the building, you are dismissed._

Chimeras. Mustang seen a few up close, and the Elric brothers had dealt with one that caused a very large emotional scar for the two. It appeared Shou Tucker was not the only one that was interested in creating monsters.

"Sir." Riza whispers behind him and Roy turns to glance at his Lieutenant. "Be on your guard. Something doesn't seem right." Roy raises a brow, but he doesn't argue. Riza had an exceptional sense of danger, he trusted her instincts more than he did his own.

"Can do. I suggest you do the same. It seems Fullmetal is already inside." Roy states his fingers twitching just slightly. He kept his gloves in his pockets, just incase they were to run into trouble. Riza had her guns, and he had his alchemy.

Stepping up the cobblestone steps he gently placed a hand on the worn wooden door finding that the door was wide open, upon inspecting further the doorknob looked as if someone performed Alchemy. Ah, Fullmetal then.

Using his hand he pushed the door open only to recoil at the smell. Rotten flesh and burnt fur surrounded the air and he pulled his hand up to his nose to keep himself from gagging. You'd think being the Flame Alchemist he would be used to smell of burning flesh and hair, but it never ceased to make him sick.

"Colonel Bastard." A voice rang through the hall and Roy glanced up with a scowl on his face at the nickname.

"Fullmetal." He muttered in response looking around finding cages upon cages littering the rooms, blood splattered on the walls, transmutation circles on every surface.

Ed and Al stepped into the light and Al gave a small metallic sigh, "It's absolutely awful." He whispered and Roy couldn't help but agree. These types of humans that would do something to another human made his stomach churn in fury.

"Have you found any survivors?" Riza asked as she continued to look about her hand close to her waist ready to grab her gun.

Ed sighed shaking his head his metal arm clicking as he balled his fist, "No, all of them dead. Failed transmutations. Whoever did this wasn't too skilled." He states as Roy crouched down looking at a specific array.

"Or this was done on purpose." Roy stated seeing how precise the etchings were, this was not done by no amatuer. These were meant to fail. How despicable.

"Do you think it could be one of Shou Tucker's admirers…" Al suggested as Roy stood running a hand through his dark hair.

"I would hope not, we don't need another one of him." Roy replied and the brothers looked at him in agreement. "We will investigate further. I would be careful with these arrays. They may be a-" Before he could finish his sentence, he regretted taking a step further as an array glowed to life hitting him like a ton of electric volts.

Roy felt his body jerk about as energy poured through his skin, twisting his insides about. His vision grew black spots as he finally realized how hard he was screaming from his vocal cords straining.

"Colonel!"

"Mustang!"

The light finally faded and Roy fell immediately in a heap his eyes dazed as he let out a struggling cough. Fuck that hurt.

"You idiot!" Ed shouted as they all carefully made their way to Roy who couldn't move just yet, the small blue sparks still traveling down his body. "Was there anything in the transmutation circle?" Ed asked wearily.

"M fine.." Roy gritted as he flexed his fingers finding that he now had full control of his body. It hurt like a bitch, but he had endured worse. Struggling he sat up with the help of Riza.

"Bullshit!" Ed spat as Roy leaned on Riza her hand placed on his back to keep him steady. "That could've made you into a chimera if we weren't careful! Did you see anything before you stepped in?"

Roy shook his head, "No, the floor was clean." At least to his knowledge, hopefully that transmutation circle was nothing more than a electrical trap.

"Sir, we need to get you home." Riza says with a serious expression and Roy batts her hand away moving to stand, wobbling a bit he wipes his chin and huffs.

"I'm fine, let's continue." He tells them and all three move to block the way, that angered Roy as he narrowed his eyes at the three. "Let me pass, I need to complete this investigation." He growled making a move to step forward, but pain rattled his body hitting him like a bolt of lightning. It traveled from his head all the way to his toes making him cry out, stumbling into Riza's arms.

His mind was fuzzy as Riza called out for him and strong cold arms picked him up, Alphonse then. "N-no…'m fine…." He mumbled before everything fell into darkness.


	2. Stuck at Home

**Second chapter since the first is a bit short. Enjoy.**

He was perched on a high tower, the wind hitting his hair as he smelled the clean breeze, his clothes brushing past in the wind. How did he get up here? Looking around he was surprised to find himself on the top of the large Central Tower looking down at the city. Wasn't he...didn't?

His thoughts were interrupted by a large cawing noise, turning him head he saw a crow perching beside him, staring at him with those black beady eyes. Then there was another, and another and soon most of the roof he was standing on was covered with cawing crows.

"What the the-hey!" He shouted as one pecked his leg, and soon the whole murder began to attack him. He moved away from them his boot touching the edge. Shit! With a large flap the crows attacked sending him off the ledge. Screaming loudly he found himself engulfed in black feathers, darkness crawling at the edges.

Then he woke up, hitting his head on the floor, his body tumbling down onto the ground, his limbs trapped in his blanket. Groaning, Roy opened his eyes finding himself in the medical ward. Had he passed out? With a grunt Roy untangled himself, nursing his aching head as he huffed.

"Way to go Roy." He muttered to himself gripping the edge of the bed as he lifted himself up finding himself to stumble a bit, lightheadedness gripping his head. Urgh. He moved to slip back into the bed, but the door opened revealing Riza with her uniform on and papers in her hand.

"Sir." She stated in surprise seeing Roy up. Roy stiffened as she glanced at the fallen blanket and disheveled appearance of her subordinate. "It is good to see you awake." She finally said stepping into the room and shutting the door quietly.

"What happened?" Roy asked getting to the point, it was better to ask then to just dance around the subject. "The investigation-"

"The Elric brothers completely searched the building, whoever was doing the transmutations were long gone." She stated as she placed the papers on the small table next to his bed, Roy grumbled as he sat at the edge of the bed. "You were hit by an array and your body couldn't handle it, promptly passing out. Alphonse carried you here."

"I'll have to give him my thanks." He gritted finding annoyance that he couldn't handle that array. He wasn't even able to properly search the place, not that he didn't trust the Elric brothers, he just looked incompetent for not realizing sooner where he was stepping was a trap. "What have the doctors say on my condition?"

Riza sat down next to the bed her hands in her lap, brown eyes looking at his black ones. "You suffered from extreme fatigue, nothing too serious. In fact the doctor visited me to tell that you are discharged, but you will have to be at home for two days. Fuhrer's orders." She stated and Roy growled narrowing his eyes.

Of course, now he was going to be stuck at home for a few days. "You'll have paperwork sent to me right?" He asks and Riza nods, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes, sir. If you rest as well there will be paperwork sent to your home until you are ready to come back." She says and Roy groans, "I'll have someone to check on you every once in awhile to see how you are doing."

Damn her for knowing him too well. He rubbed the bridge of his nose but nodded in defeat. There was no point arguing this, it was best to just take it like a man. She went into the small drawer and passed him his clothes, with a smile she leaves him to himself. Roy sighed softly grabbing the clothes and put them on, carefully due to his sore muscles. He wasn't sure why they were suddenly hurting but eh did just get hit with an array who knows how long ago.

Finally composing himself he left the room finding Riza standing by the door. "I don't suppose you're here to take a small leisurely walk?" He muttered and Riza just shakes her head. "Figures." She was going to escort him back to his house, lovely.

.-.

The ride was not even that long, he had a small place near Central Command, it was easier to walk their but Riza believed because of his 'condition' it would be better to drive. She acted like he had been struck in the gut by a sword, it was just an alchemical reaction! Nothing more, nothing less.

Stepping up to his home he looked back to Riza who didn't move from her spot. "Really? I'm fine go back to work." He says pulling out his keys and Riza gave a short sigh.

"With all due respect, sir, you are quite notorious for escaping when you are sick or unwell. I won't leave until you're in bed resting. The others will understand." Grumbling under his breath Roy opened the door and let Riza in before entering himself.

His home was usually vacant, he spent more time in his office then his home. Few bookshelves lined with books and other items were here and there, along with some pictures across the shelves. It was cozy to Roy, despite him never really living in here.

A small mewl came from the room and a orange tabby jumped onto the couch purring loudly at seeing Roy and Riza. "Hello Bartholomew." He says rubbing his soft ears getting a few rubs from the cat as well. Edward had given the damn thing to him, and Roy never had the heart to give it away. So Bartholomew stayed, he didn't need to be constantly fed or have attention like dogs did so it was easier for Roy since his work constantly needed him.

"See I am here, in my home. You can leave Lieutenant." He says peeling his jacket off with a small hiss, damn his back ached, his shoulders especially.

Riza looks at him before giving a sharp nod, "I expect you to rest sir. I will have someone bring some paperwork at 0800." She tells him giving a salute before leaving the house.

Roy sighed plopping onto the couch his head resting against the back as Bartholomew meowed sitting next to him, getting the Colonel to thread his fingers against the soft orange fur. "The hell am I supposed to do now?" He grumbled to himself getting a yawn from Bartholomew. "I suppose I could take a nap…" Shifting he moves to lay down on the couch, not really wanting to stand since his muscles were so sore.

.-.

He was dreaming, this time he knew. He was standing at the edge of the world, at least that's what he believed to be the edge of the world. Swirls of colors enveloped his vision and suddenly he felt as if he was falling. Scrambling to grab on something, he cried out feeling something jerk out of him.

Wings. Two large blue-black wings fanned out catching the air before he reached the bottom. He panted heavily looking at the with awe before the feathers began to move and screech, each individual feather became a beak, a crow's beak, and he was getting covered with them. Pecking and ripping at his skin and all he could do was shout.

Screaming he opened his eyes panting heavily, his stomach churned and he stumbled to stand racing to the bathroom before promptly vomiting into the toilet bowl. Gripping the edges he gasped, the nightmare still raw in his mind. Spitting out into the bowl he groaned placing his cheek against the cold porcelain. The hell was that? His body was covered with sweat and he felt weak, his body aching even more.

Finally the nausea ebbed away to a dull ache and he stood up immediately pulling his clothes off to take a shower. He usually enjoyed showers, but too many thoughts rattling in his head made it unpleasant. The hell was with crows, he had seen them not only one, but twice in his dreams. That was never a good sign.

Roy never believed in such things like that, but he wasn't sure why he was dreaming of them. Usually his dreams consisted of fire and hot burning colors, twisting into new ones. These were different, much different.

Stepping out of the shower he put on new fresh clothes moving to make himself coffee. Leaning against the counter he drank the hot liquid finding that he wasn't really hungry. Perhaps he was afraid of being unable to keep it down, or he was just not hungry, Roy didn't know.

The doorbell rang and he blinked glancing to the clock across from the room. That late? How long did he sleep? Lifting himself from his spot he opened the door to find an annoyed Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse holding papers.

"Fullmetal." Roy stated with a smirk and Ed gave a scoff rolling his eyes as Al gave a small 'hello colonel'. "I appreciate you bringing my paperwork."

"Sure whatever. I don't need to give Hawkeye a reason to shoot at me." Ed muttered as he slightly pushed Roy out of the way to enter into Roy's home.

"Please, make yourself at home." Roy stated sarcastically as Ed slapped down the pile of paperwork sitting down on the couch his feet kicked up onto the table as he slouched further into the cushions. Roy saw Al standing at the door and the Colonel sighed gesturing for him to come in as well. At least one of them was polite.

Ed looked at him as Roy shut the door one eye closed, "You look like shit." That got a scold from the large metal suit which in response got a wave from his brother.

"Thank you for that observation. I did just recently vomit my guts out I'll have you know." Roy retorted and Ed looked at him a mixture of concern and annoyance covered his face. "I'm fine, probably that hospital food."

The small alchemist doesn't say anything, but continues to look at him. "We didn't find any chimeras. Just...husks of them. All dead." He finally says and Roy's breath is cut short looking at how downtrodden Ed was, even Al hung his metal helmet.

"I see." Roy whispers and Ed turns his head, golden eyes half-lidded no doubt thinking about that Tucker girl, Nina, he believed her name was. "And the array? Did you recognize it?" Roy asked talking about the one that activated when Roy had stepped on it.

"It looked like a regular transmutation circle to me, we just found some feathers around it. Nothing too big." Edward says, "So I think you're in the clear."

Feathers? Roy was curious to why feathers had been in the array, but he didn't comment on it. He was relieved that there wouldn't be any collateral damage from stepping on that damn array. "Good to hear."

Ed nods moving to stand with a grunt stretching a bit, "Right! Well see ya later Colonel, Al and I have some other errands we gotta run." Al moves to stand as well giving a small bow to Roy who gives a small absentminded wave to the two.

Ed pauses to look at Roy, "I would eat too, you're looking a little thin." He tells Roy and the Colonel blinks his brows furrowed slightly. "Later! Let's go Al!"

"Coming brother!"

With that the Elric brothers leave Roy with some questions. Immediately as the door closed he moves to stand hissing at the stabbing pain coming from the middle of his shoulderblades. He must of slept wrong. Heading back to the bathroom he steps on the scales curious to why Edward would say that. It wasn't like Roy had been in a coma for a good couple months, it only had been a day and some hours.

But the scale said something that made Roy stumble back. Five pounds? He had lost five pounds. How was that possible? Turning around he looked to the mirror. He did look thinner, mostly losing the bulk of his muscles on his arms. What was going on? Gripping his head he scratched at his hair with a groan. None of this made any sense.

Leaving the bathroom he felt Bartholomew rub against his legs, reaching down Roy scooped the cat up grateful he had not ventured into the living room where Ed and Al had been or else the Colonel would never hear the end of it. Scratching underneath the cat's chin he sat down looking through the paperwork.

Yes, paperwork. Something he was familiar with. Something to take his mind off all this nonsense. Yes, that could work. Grabbing a pen he began to sign documents while Bartholomew purred contently on his lap.

Hours later Roy rubbed his eyes finding that the whole stack was complete. Bartholomew had left hours ago, no doubt to go outside and find something to eat or whatever cats do. Leaning back into couch his stomach growled impatiently. Ah so now he was hungry, of course.

Gritting his teeth he sat up, it was late but he was known to eat at unnatural hours so this was nothing to him. Opening the cabinets he found a craving to eat a can of peaches Gracia had brought that came with a little basket. The woman had lost her husband and here she went giving him a care package. Roy shook his head and grabbed the can opener and pulled the tin lid off emptying its contents into a small bowl. Taking the bowl he goes to sit back against the couch and pokes at the peaches. Eating the sweet fruit he sighed, this was torture. He hated being home by himself. He didn't know what was going on and it irked him.

Hopefully this damn shoulder pain would disappear, and maybe he could gain back the weight he lost. Roy finished the peaches finding that his stomach was settled for the time being. Stretching the Colonel stood up and headed into the room flopping down onto the warm bed.

Curling onto himself he lets out a sigh surprised at how exhausted he was. His bones ached and his muscles were constantly twitching. Ergh damn whatever this was. Pressing his face into the pillow he sighed finding a small amount of relief that allowed him to sleep.

.-.

He was in his office this time, the clean walls were warped looking as if they were alive, moving on their own. He stepped away from his chair finding his heart beating frantically in his chest as he whipped around hearing awful screeching noises coming from all directions.

Then the door to the office opened and he looked to it, relieved to see Riza's face and an outstretched hand. Stumbling Roy reached for it, only to see dark feathers morph across her face, her brown caramel eyes turning black and beady as she cawed loudly, talons gripping his hand, and wings ripped from her flesh, pulling him closer and screeching loudly.

Yet again Roy woke up with a start his heart ramming against his ribcage, sweat dripping from his face as he panted harshly. Running a shaking hand across his face he slid out of the bed, his bones aching and groaning as he stumbled to the bathroom.

Gripping the sink he ran the cold water splashing his face, these nightmares...they were intense. Maybe he could ask Riza to get him something that kept him from dreaming. Finally he lifted his head which caused him to almost jump in surprise. He was thinner, significantly thinner. Barely any muscle covered his body his broad shoulders now looking bony and frail.

"What the fuck?" He stammered looking at himself shaking slightly. From both his body and everything else, he was completely and utterly freaking out. Running a hand through his hair, he stopped finding that he grabbed something. Pulling his hand to his face he unclenched his fingers finding a single black-blue feather in his palm. "What the fuck?!" He said louder reaching into his hair and tugging and pulling. He still had hair but a few times he yanked feathers out of his scalp.

Feathers. The crows in his dreams. The feathers on the array...could it be? Roy felt his heart beat faster and he swallowed harshly. No no, it couldn't be. Bolting out of his room he dug into his coat pockets hanging by his door, pulling out his ignition gloves and tugged them on his hands.

Chimeras couldn't use alchemy. Taking in a deep breath, he swallowed snapping his fingers his eyes fell shut and he held in a breath. Finally opening his eyes slightly he found a small flickering flame trembling above his gloves.

Tears prickled in his eyes and he fell to the ground cupping the small flame in his hand. Letting out a hysterical laugh he leaned his head back extinguishing the flame. If he were not a chimera, then what the hell was happening?

The sun began to peek through his windows, getting Roy to stand up ignoring the sharp pain from his shoulder blades. It felt like something was pushing through his skin, something alive. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and part of him was scared.

Scared of what the hell was happening to him.

Roy took his gloves off and placed them on the bedside table looking at the phone near him. Should he? But who? Who the hell would he call about this? The Elrics? Risa? Roy gritted his teeth damn it Mustang think!

It was hard to the pain was increasing and it was hard to stand, he stumbled falling on his knees as he tried to touch the phone. Groaning he pulled himself up reaching for the phone. "Have...to...get…." Touching the routery he dialed the numbers. "Plea...please pick urk!" He grunted feeling a sharp stab in his back making him arch a bit. "Fuck!" He shouted gripping the sheets of his bed, the other hand holding the phone.

"This...is Colonel Mustang...please...put Lieutenant Hawkeye on.." He gritted hearing a 'right away sir!' before the line went to hold and he gripped his sides to stop the pain from hitting his body. He heard ripping of flesh and it made him sick to his stomach.

"Colonel? Sir? Sir? Colonel Mustang!" Riza's voice could be heard through the telephone as Roy screamed in pain from the sudden wave that intensified making him fall further into the ground. "Roy I'm heading over now, hold on!"

With a click the call ended and Roy sighed softly curling into himself as whatever was in his back pushed further out, the sound of flesh being ripped was louder as bones clicked and groan in his backside.

Unable to keep himself away he felt himself succumb to the pain fading to black once more.


End file.
